Annihilated Tranquility
by ColourfulCaaandy
Summary: Lost and forgotten . . . There is no present when the past is abolished. With a world of confusion, the past remains unknown. People fight for the truth as others disguise themselves. Forgetful, foolish little girl. Never did she know that without the presence there is no future.
1. Prologue

**__Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of The Mortal Instruments, they all belong to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

_"You filthy child"_  
_The girl looked at the man before her with fearful eyes as the cool autumn breeze rustled through her thick hair._  
_"We accepted you in our group and you just choose to betray us like some filthy dog" A female voice bellowed throughout the empty streets._  
_She lowered her head in guilt._  
_A rumbling laugh escaped his lips, as the man stood there laughing manically at her._  
_"Now tell us, where is the disk?" A younger masculine voice followed along._  
_She looked up at her former acquaintances and silently nodded her head._  
_The street echoed with repetitive loud bangs with a metallic screech to it. Loud screams echoed along the street, unfortunately people stood immune to these inhumane sounds. Black spots dotted her vision. Her breathing came out in puffs, granting the wish of the mysterious trio. The trio began to walk away from the girl as she pooled up in her own blood._  
_"You disgust me." The female spat at her._  
_The mysterious man threw his iron bar at her as it made another satisfying crunch. Behind her eyelids she saw a fading white light. The group walked away, blending in with the shadows, being arrogant with their beliefs. The trio had assumed that the girl was on her adventurous journey to the other world as her rough breathing came to an end. The group walked away with arrogance, standing oblivious to the truth. The girl's eyelids popped open one last time as she inhaled the oxygen her lungs could hold. Her eyelids began to flutter, coming in contact with the other. She was swallowed into a world of darkness and became unconscious of her surroundings._

_She woke up to a room with dull white walls, feeling a sense of uncertainty. Before she could let her thoughts wonder a masculine voice called out to her._  
_"Hello there. You've finally woken up."_  
_She stared up at him in fright, unable to find out his intentions._  
_"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_  
_He looked friendly, even to the naked eye but she grew up in a world where appearance did not matter._  
_"Do you remember your name Hun?" The man asked abruptly._  
_The girl began to let her thoughts wonder. They came back empty as she began doubting herself. She felt a pulse far away that seemed to irritate her head. Her vision was covered with multiple colours. Her eyes fluttered closed as she was surrounded by darkness, with a never ending stream of sparkling colours._

* * *

I hope you guys liked the Prologue ! (:  
I'll be uploading Chapter 1 soon.  
I just wanted to know how you guys felt about the Prologue  
The story it self is very dark and mysterious xD  
And many of the settings will be in Canada..  
Im canadian so yeaah..  
Sorry about that xD  
Annyways !  
Have an amazing day or well night !

~ ColourfulCaaandy


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers (:**  
**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue !**  
**I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing and extremely vague. I made it vague on purpose.**  
**Anywaays**  
**I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 !**

Disclamier : I do not own any characters of the Mortal Instruments, they all belong to Cassandra Clare. The plot and writing style is mine. (:

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Unknown

The cool spring breeze was flowing in through the windows fluttering the curtains as well as the girl's curly strands. She kept pulling up the bed sheets, shielding her from the cool breeze. She was yet dreaming off into another slumber when she woke up with a jolt, remembering that it was a school day. She pulled herself out of bed and trudged off into the shower for another day of misery.

She arrived at school as she heard her name.

"Clary!" screamed the familiar mouse looking kid with a skewer glasses resting on his nose. "How are you doing Clary? Are you feeling better?"  
"I'm alright Simon, just trying to get used to my surroundings." Replied the redhead.  
"Did you remember anything new?"  
"No, I'm trying my best Si, It's just very hard. I just random flashbacks in the middle of nowhere and they always leave me with a huge migraine. I had a bizarre dream yesterday but it seemed so real, there was this – "

Clary was rudely interrupted by the bell, signaling it was time to get to class.  
"Hey Si, I'll tell you the rest at lunch"  
"Okay, Bye Clary"  
"Bye Simon"

The short redhead made her way to Math. She swiftly threaded her way through the moving mass of the student body and stopped at C71. She made her way into class, acknowledging the teacher with a silent nod. She maneuvered her way through the aisles of rows and dropped her stuff in one of the desks in the back. She took out her sketchbook and began to draw, waiting for the rest of her classmates to file in. All of a sudden, Clary felt a burning stare at the side of her temple. She slowly, yet steadily turned her head to the right to meet the eyes of Jace Herondale. Clary understood on her first day back that Jace was an unusual case. It was an eerie day that she could never forget.

_Clary was walking with caution through the forest behind the school. It was her second week out of the hospital and after being there for a while, she decided a memory may resurface if she took a walk in the forest. Clary was walking with slender, soft movements, not wanting to disrupt Mother Nature_.

"_Clary!" a masculine voice echoed through the forest.  
Another set of footsteps came to a stop as did Clary's. She slowly turned out, but to her dismay her curly hair flew in her face covering her view.  
"Clary, it is you." Breathed the masculine voice with a softer tone.  
Clary removed the barrier between them as she tucked red locks behind her ears. She was facing a young golden man. She squinted her eyes and took him in. He took large strides towards her and was standing mere inches away.  
"Clary?" The boy's face pulled up in confusion.  
He looked familiar to the empty headed girl. She remembered him from a place that seemed so far away...  
"Yes?" she croaked, unable to keep her voice steady.  
"Clary?" The boy's face turned into a determined stare as he closed almost all distance between them.  
"Yes, I'm Clary, Who are you?" She managed to say these lines with strength and determination._

_His face paled as all previous hopes were dropped. "You don't know me?" The golden boy took a step back.  
"No, I'm sorry" She was staring at him with an odd feeling in her temple.  
He lowered his head, staring at his shoes. "Clary, please, try hard. Do you not remember me one bit?"  
He lifted his head, gold meeting green. Clary felt the pulse in her temple ache as she struggled to remember his identity and came to no avail.  
"No, I'm very sorry. I don't remember you..."  
He took a step towards her again. "Clary, it's me Jace. Jace Herondale."  
Jace. That name hunted the girl's dreams every night and every day. She knew him in her heart, but the ache in her temple became unbearable.  
"Jace ..?"  
His face brightened up as he closed the space between them again and held her face in his hands. "Clary" he breathed.  
She felt uncomfortable under his piercing gaze but her eyes lifted themselves up landing on his. They looked at each other as the pain in the redhead's temple became worse. She gently pulled his hands off her face and lifted a hand to her temple, putting pressure on it to resist the pain.  
"I'm sorry Jace, I don't remember who you are." The throbbing became worse as black spots dotted around her vision.  
"Clary, please try. I have went through five months of pain, please don't make it longer than it should be."  
"I can't, it hurts" She barely squeaked.  
Larger black spots dance across her vision as she was losing conscious. She barely heard the rustle of leaves as the floor was leaving her feet. She heard the screech of a hawk before the world became black with a never ending white light._

Clary blanked out as the memory resurfaced. That incident happened two months ago and ever since the redhead has never spoken a word with the gold boy. They shared the usual greetings but nothing more. It pained her to look at the young boy, pain written all over his face as his eyes sagged in purple eye bags. She came back to reality and saw Jace give her a slight smile before he turned around. Clary moved around in her seat to face the teacher as the lesson began. She began to doze off in Math class...

Lunch strolled around the corner as Clary walked to her locker. She came face to face with Isabelle Lightwood. She was the tall dark haired beauty all the guys fancied.

"Hi Clary "said Isabelle.  
"Hi Isabelle" she said with a slight smile.  
"I was wondering if you would like to go shopping today"  
Clary never enjoyed going shopping as she never has free time on her hands.  
"I'm sorry Isabelle, I can't come today."  
"Okay" Replied Isabelle curtly.

Isabelle walked away with sag to her shoulders. She almost seemed disappointed to the redhead's eyes. Since the incident, the Lightwoods and Jace have been trying to talk to Clary. They soon came to the conclusion that Clary was empty headed and remembering old memories could damage her brain horribly. Ever since the occurrence with Jace in the forest, Clary tends to stay away from him. Meeting with Jace leaves her with an ache in her temple. Clary and Isabelle parted ways and Clary made her way to the cafeteria to meet up to Simon. As she walked towards their usual table, she passed Jace and he reached out to grab her wrist out of impulse. She turned to stare at him and her temple began to pulse again.  
" Hi Clary, How are you?" breathed the golden boy.  
"Fine Thanks, How about you? "  
"Good. Clary, can you come out with me to the courtyard?"  
"Um, but Simon ..." the redhead said unsurely.  
"It's fine, I saw him leave at lunch."  
"Okay then, I guess so."  
Jace gently tugged on the petite girl's wrist and he led them to the courtyard. It was accompanied by many students goofing around and enjoying their lunch hour. He led her to a tree in the far back of the field and made his way sitting out gentling patting the grass beside. Clary instead took a seat in front of him.

He looked a little uncomfortable and weary. He slowly lifted his head and held Clary's stare.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" the clueless girl asked bluntly.  
"You" breathed the boy with all the answers.  
"Oh, what about me" she shifted uncomfortably under his piercing stare.  
"Your memories Clary."  
" What about them?" she asked dumbfounded.  
He let out an exasperated sigh. "Clary, do you remember anything from the past?"  
She was twiddling her thumbs nervously, debating on whether she should tell him about her dream. She never knew Jace Herondale very well and was not sure if he was trust worthy.  
"Yes"  
Jace leaped up from his spot towards Clary. His face reflected an emotion of delight and surprise. "Really?! What was it Clary? "  
"I had a dream, I can't exactly remember what was going on ... But I remember I was in an alley and there were 3 people-"  
"A dream?"  
"Yeah, it felt extremely real, I think it was a new memory that came back, I've been having those a lot recently."  
"Oh"  
The girl suddenly felt the piercing pain in her temple, the throb that haunted her. She held her fingers up to her temple, trying her best to remember.  
"I was in the alley, as some men beat me with an iron rod, the pain was unbearable. I was pooling up in my own blood." There was a faint ringing noise in her ears.  
"Men with rods huh? When you were admitted in the hospital they said your head went through severe damage, it might have been with the metal rod. Do you remember their identities?"  
She felt like tiny needles were poking through her skin. "I can't Jace, it hurts my head a lot." She barely whispered.  
"I'm sorry Clary, I didn't mean to put you through this pain." He looked down at his shoes, and unreadable emotions passed across his face.  
"Jace, did I know you in my past life?" She asked bluntly.  
His head snapped right up. "Yes Clary, yes you did." He said almost solemnly.  
"But how? Were we friends ? Neighbours? I still remember the day in the forest..."  
He sighed loudly. "Clary, I can't tell you, not yet. It could permanently damage your brain if I expose you to many memories at once. Anyways, I have to go meet up with the guys; it was nice talking to you Clary."  
He retreated away with sag to his shoulders. Clary breathed a sigh of annoyance and walked away to her classes.

She was walking back home from school after she got dismissed. She walked gracefully down the sidewalk making no noise. Clary never understood her strange ability to keep quiet; she was as silent as a panther. It was quite bizarre indeed, the way one could walk with such gentle steps. She wondered if she will ever be able to reclaim her previous life. The doctors told her not strain herself by attempting to remember memories from the past. But it still hurt the redhead to be reminded that she lived a life before that now remains in the shadows. She walked up her driveway and rummaged around in her pockets for her keys. Much to her surprise, someone else opened the door themselves. The oblivious redhead was faced with a dark haired boy, that brought back memories to her. They all came rushing back to her at once; it was an ordeal to handle. The pulse in her temple depended as she could not decipher her surroundings anymore. She was staggering around as her ears began to ring, resembling the noise of a metallic screech.  
"Clary! "Shouted the dark haired masculine.  
She couldn't breathe. The air would not go into her lungs. She felt like she was being suffocated. Her knees gave out as she collapsed with a loud thud. She barely registered the callused hands lifting her up before the world turned dark. It was black with a never ending white light that seemed to be closer than it once was.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 ! C:**  
**I know that i spelt Colour and Neighbours with a 'u' when they aren't spelled like that, well according to Microsoft Word BUT ! I'm Canadian ! SO DEAL WITH IT ! xD**  
**This Chapter is sort of vague, well in my perspective it is. I tried to give an insight of each character and how the event in the Prologue affected Clary ( For those of you who did not know that the girl in the Prologue was Clary, and were confused, Your Welcome ) **  
**I promise you that the plot story is unlike many of the others on this site, or well the ones i have read. It is very 'different'. I would tell you what it has to do with but that would be as spoiler wouldn't it ? **  
**You'll sort of get the idea somewhere in Chapter 4, 5**  
**That's about it for now.**

**Oh and !**  
**I appreciate Reviews as it would make me happy. (:**  
**Or even following the story, or making it your favourite.**  
**Do anything you heart desires. C:**  
**Toodalu !**  
**( DONT JUDGE ME FOR SAYING TOODALU !)**

**Have a nice weekend, and for you Canadians, Have an amazing Canada Day !**  
**And for Americans, i believe July 4th is Independence day ..? Well have an amazing Independence day ! **  
**And in general**  
**Just enjoy your summer !  
**

**~ColourfulCaaandy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments, all credit goes to Cassandra Clare. The plot and writing style are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
**The Curious**

_The ring of the phone echoed down the hallway. The redhead came dashing down the stairs to receive the phone call. A brown haired boy had already beaten the red head to the phone. He picked the phone up from the receiver as his voice rang out through the hallway.  
"Hello?" the young boy said into the telephone.  
There was some uncomprehend able murmuring on the other end. The child nodded into the phone as he swiftly turned around, handing the phone to the redhead. She slowly brought the phone in a distance that she could hear the voice on the other end.  
"Hello?" she slightly croaked. Dreading the response on the other end.  
"So it is you."  
The red head shuddered. She knew that voice but remained oblivious to it.  
"I'm sorry, who is this?"  
"Oh young naïve Clary. The one and only it is. How could you ever forget my voice? I thought I was more worthy of your memory." Boomed the voice through the phone.  
The redhead squeezed her eyes shut. She did not believe that her nightmare was becoming real. He hands felt numb as she was slowly losing her grasp on the phone.  
"I'll take your silence as an answer to my question. Wasn't expecting to hear me so soon were you Clary? But guess what?"  
She did not want to hear the words she was dreading. Small droplets of sweat were moving down her neck. Her throat became dry as all her previous thoughts were put aside. Her hands began to cover themselves in sweat. As the phone was on its way to the floor she heard the final words of the man.  
"I've found you."  
Then the phone hit the floor, shattering into tiny pieces becoming mangled and loosing it's shape. Just like the redheaded girl._

Clary was awoken by the beeping of the heart monitor. The antiseptic smell made her realize that she was admitted into a hospital. The door to her room was thrust open by a slender boy with dark hair. She knew that face anywhere.  
"Clary." Breathed Jonathan with relief. He took large strides towards her so he was only mere inches from her.  
She felt tears prickle in her eyes as the sound of his voice.  
"Jonathan."  
He lifted his right hand and held it against Clary's cheek. She moved into the palm of his cheek. She missed the touch of her brother.  
"I'm so sorry Clary. I could have come sooner but they wouldn't let me leave the business co-operation early. I'm such a horrible brother. I know I'm two months late and you won't understand how sorry I am Clary. If you could-"  
"Shh. The noise hurts my head." She remained true to her word because her head began throbbing once again.  
"How are you doing Clary? Have you remembered anything since the accident?"  
"Somewhat. I mean, well this may sound bizarre but I've been having these odd dreams. I know that they're only dreams but they seem so real. I think they're my memories that are resurfacing."  
Jonathan encouraged her to go on.  
"What were they like?"  
"In one dream, I saw two guys in an alley with me. They had a metal rod and kept beating me and I was pooling up in my own blood. But Jon-"  
"Shh Clary. Its fine, you're in a better place now and you're safe Clary." He was wiping the tears that were slightly rolling down the redhead's pale cheeks.  
"Jon. No, the odd part is that I see the flashback from third person. I'm seeing the image play out from another person's eyes. Jon it's terrifying, to know that someone may be out there wanting to kill me. I feel so air headed and I hate it. I know none of my old memories and it hurts Jon, it really does." She explained as she began to sob. Jonathan wrapped his arms awkwardly around Clary because of the positions they were put in. He was rubbing soothing circles along her back slightly telling her that everything was going to be fine. Eventually, he pulled away and looked Clary in the eye.  
"Clary, I won't let you out of my sight, you're safe now." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He sat back down into the chair and he left out a frustrated sigh.  
"What is it Jon?"  
He ran his hand through his hair as he sagged into the chair. Clary just seemed to notice the eye bags under his eyes. He seemed to work up the nerve to say what he needed to.  
"Clary, I need to tell you something."  
She stared at her brother with keen eyes, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silver flash as the light reflect off it. She tilted her head towards her brother's hand as she noticed a thick metal band resting around his forefinger. It was silver with a shimmery glaze over it. Beneath the glaze were carved designs of swirling lines overlapping one another. There was some unreadable fine writing at the edge of the ring As her eyes were glazing over the shimmery ring, a jolt ran through her forefinger.  
"Clary?"  
The voice sounded far away to the empty headed girl. Her gaze was now fixed on her forefinger. She was staring intently at it as she scrutinized the skin above her knuckle on her forefinger. She noticed the difference between the complexions. It would have gone unnoticed to the naked eye but her green eyes skimmed over her freckled skin. The complexion of the skin above her knuckle did not match the rest of her skin. She glided her finger over her skin feeling the difference in the texture. Her head snapped up as she glared at the shiny ring on her brother's finger with sudden anger.  
"Where'd you get that Jon?"  
Jonathan cocked an eyebrow as he shook his head with confusion. He tilted his head downwards towards his finger. Black locks of hair fell in front of his face covering his expression.  
"My ring?" he asked with absolute confusion.  
"Yes" she said curtly.  
His response came out with a muffled tone to it. Clary was only able to catch a gist of his response.  
"The store?" She heard him mumble.  
She narrowed her eyes and took Jon in. Beneath his black locks, Jon had a smug expression. Unfortunately, she was not satisfied with his response. Clary was interrupted before she could reply with a snarky response.  
"Clary." Jon snapped his head back up and he met Clary's intense stare. He jumped out of his seat and he hastily said, " I have to go. I'll see you at home Clary." He did not wait for a response as he urgently left the room. Before Jonathan left, Clary took in his clenched fists as well as the veins sticking out from his skin on his arms. She laid back down in the bed as she felt her eyelids begin to get heavy with exhaustion. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she fell into a blissful sleep. This time, behind her eyelids was a jumble of dancing white lights.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 2 !**  
**I'm sorry about this chapter. **  
**I know that its very short. But its getting closer to Clary's previous life.**  
**I know that it may seem very confusing right now but I don't want to give away too many hints because it will ruin the other parts of the plot.**  
**Hopefully it satisfied the suspense from the other chapter.**  
**All reviews, follows and favourites will be appreciated because it motivates me to write faster. I know that almost all writers say that on Fanfictions but its true. Reviews, follows and favourites do help out a lot !**

**Anyways, have an amazing day.**  
**Until next time .. **

**~ ColourfulCaaandy**

***No, you will never get to know my real name. It uh, extremely different and hard to pronounce. And if I do then my identity would be known D; and I prefer to remain anonymous. ***


End file.
